Maya Sands
Maya Sands is an experimental Hero. She was the first Hero to be made with the 3.1 Upgrade. History Early Missions After her initial intensive testing and training, Maya was declared fit for duty. She was assigned temporarily with Alpha Team to help her learn the ropes. After three successful missions, she was picked up by Hero Recon Team. During her first mission with the team, she came in contact with an escaped convict. Believing Maya to be just an ordinary Hero, the convict attacked her. Thanks to Maya's special abilities, the fight was over in minutes. Maya returned to Hero Factory with the caught convict. During a later assignment, Maya crossed paths with Core Hunter. The fight that followed was fierce, and both combatants walked away from it battered and bruised. However, Maya collected data that was critical to Bulk's takedown of the villain during Breakout. The finest moment in Maya's career was when she foiled an assassination attempt on Merrick Fortis. The Recon Team leader had been working later in Research and Development when he was attacked by a hit squad. Maya was headed for her apartment when she saw a light on in the R&D room of Hero Factory. She arrived in the room to find Fortis pinned by a massive member of the hit squad. Maya's 3.1 programming kicked in, and she threw one of her daggers at the attacker's stomach. The body fell to the ground with a thud. The other three members of the hit squad turned and charged. After throwing one out the window, Maya turned and stabbed another in his chest. The last attacker committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Maya helped Fortis to the infirmary and continued to her apartment. Angel Squad Eventually, Maya was approached by Mr. Makuro with a proposition to lead an elite group of Heroes. Maya declined his offer, saying that she wasn't a leader; she was a follower. So Mr. Makuro created the Angel Squad and assigned Natalie Breez to lead the group. The team was sent to destroy the criminal organization V.I.R.U.S., which was beginning to get too powerful. The Sqaud began its spree when it came across a V.I.R.U.S. base on the planet Rathim. The battle was quick, and Maya herself caught the leader of the base. Following information from that base, the Squad kept searching, destroying more V.I.R.U.S. bases along the way. Then, after months of searching, they found the headquarters of V.I.R.U.S. After calling in major reinforcements, the Heroes attack. The battle that followed lasted 15 long hours. Near the end of the battle, Maya's group of Heroes reached the command center. The leaders were surprised to see Heroes in their command center, allowing the attackers to organize themselves. Maya led the charge, and they took the command center in under an hour. After the base was taken, Maya assisted in tracking down any escaped V.I.R.U.S. leaders. Equipment Maya wields two daggers, which she uses for throwing and cutting. Her helmet is shaped like a scorpion's head. She has the speed and agility of an arachnid. Personality Maya is fierce and cold, but she has been known to open up at times when she's with her close friends. Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Experiments Category:Hero Recon Team Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Female Heroes